1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to eyeglasses and more particularly to shaded eyeglasses for reducing the glare of light and that may be removably attached to a variety of sizes of visors. The present invention also relates to a visor attachment that may be moved between a stowed position and a deployed position while attached to the visor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Sunlight is a common source of damage to human eyes, whether from short term direct exposure resulting in immediate burning of the retinas or long term exposure to ultraviolet rays that may lead to earlier and more severe occurrences of cataract, a clouding of the lenses of human eyes. Such problems cause degradation of eyesight and even blindness in humans, affecting one's lifestyle in a negative manner.
As a result, sunglasses have been developed to assist in shading eyes from the harmful effects of sunlight. Special lenses have been developed to filter the most harmful rays of sunlight. Conventional sunglasses incorporate a frame having a pair of lens receiving holes and a pair of hinged temple bars designed to rest on the ears of a user. Such conventional glasses may become uncomfortable to wear for long periods of time as a result of pressure placed on the wearer's head by the temple bars.
In recent years, more people have become aware of other harmful effects of sunlight, such as skin cancer. To reduce the risk of skin cancer, many people wear head gear having a visor, covering and thus protecting the top of one's head from sunlight while the visor shades the face. Sunglasses have been known in the art that clip onto the visor of such a hat to provide shading of light received by the eyes while having the shading benefits associated with visored hats. Such devices reduce discomfort associated with conventional sunglasses while yielding their shading benefits.
Due to the fact that hats and visors attached thereto come in many different shapes and sizes, there is a need to provide an eye protection device that may be removably attached to visors of various sizes. There also exists a need to provide such a device that may be easily moved between a working, deployed position in which an eye shield is positioned in front of a user's eyes, and a non-working, stowed position wherein the shield is generally out of the line of sight of the user.